Before a service provider allows a user device to access restricted resources, such as connecting to a network managed by the service provider, accessing content, etc., the user device is generally registered to associate the new device with a user and to receive information associated with the user, such as billing information for charging the user for services. After the user device is registered, the user device may be configured to access the restricted resources.